Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: MSZG
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: What happened during Ron's 25 years of exile? We've seen glimpses from Valkyrie's Flight, but not the whole story. This is part one of a 4-part saga, starting from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam.
1. Part 1

Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam

The Year is Cosmic Era 86. Ronald Pinkerton has suffered his greatest defeat at the hands of Admirals William Adama and Kira Yamato, and is thought dead by both. But the Colonel survived, and entered an alternate Universal Century. By their reckoning, the year is Universal Century 0086, and the Earth Sphere is in the grip of the Titans. With that, the Anti-Earth Union Group and Karaba fight against them, with limited success. A year into the AEUG/Titans War, the AEUG receive help from a legendary ace: Ronald Pinkerton.

AEUG flagship _Argama_: in Lunar orbit

"Captain, there's a Mobile Suit inbound. Unknown type and classification!"

"Contact it." "Unidentified Mobile Suit, this is Anti Earth Union Group vessel _Argama_. Identify yourself!"

"_Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, Colonial Corp of Engineers. I'm friendly_."

Torres chuckled.

"Ronald? That's a man's name."

"I_t's a long story. Just let me on board; I'm leaking_."

"Leaking?"

"_My suit's punctured, dumbass! Don't be perverted_!"

"We're sending out Lieutenant Quattro Bajeena to pick you up."

"_No problems here_."

The Rick Dias launched and recovered the Mobile Suit.

"That looks a lot like-"

"The Gundam! I'm going down there to speak with the pilot. Torres, you have the bridge until I get back."

Argama hanger

"You must be the pilot we rescued. I'm Henken Bekkener, captain of the _Argama_."

"Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, Twelve Colonies of Kobol."

"Kobol?" "It's a long story. Do you have anyone with Mobile Suit construction capabilities?" "Anaheim Electronics. Why? You've got a good Mobile Suit right over there."

"The Dart is the most basic of all Colonial Mobile Suits. It's a mass produced MS."

"Mass production? But-"

"I fight better in a customized suit. My personal design: the ADF-XXX Morgan series."

"Morgan? Sounds feminine."

"Make no mistake. Where I'm from, the name 'ADF-X01 Morgan' brings fear and respect, mostly the former. I'm designing the A3 in my head as I speak. I'll put it on paper and give it to Anaheim."

"He's not lying. Plus we could use a new pilot."

"I've got 19 years of MS piloting under my belt. I'm the best pilot you could ask for."

Ron got back into the Dart and pulled out a disk.

"This is the data on every type of MS I've seen or designed. Take it."

"Sure. We'll get your flight suit patched up."

Ron took the suit off and got into his Colonial uniform, something he hadn't worn in a long time. "Here."

One of the techs caught the suit.

The navy blue Colonial uniform was almost one size too big for Ron's female frame.

Still, the body was close to adult size, and would be there in less then a year.

"So, where's your next operation?"

"A minor Titans base."

"And where would that be?"

"Side 7, the old factory where the Gundam-"

"I know the place. I'll be back."

"What? But your suit-"

"My body's modified with cybernetic technology I designed myself. I can survive without oxygen, but it's not a nice feeling."

He got back in the Dart.

"Get me to the catapult, or my FTL drive is going to damage your ship!"

"_FTL _what?"

"_Get that Mobile Suit on the catapult_!"

The Dart was moved into the launch zone.

"Ronald Pinkerton, CDF-01 Dart, taking off!"

The Dart was launched quickly from the _Argama_ and jumped away seconds later.

"What was that?"

"I think that was that FTL drive he spoke of."

Meanwhile, Ron had entered the colony and spotted the base.

A few RGM-179 GM IIs were protecting the base, but they were cannon fodder to a Dart.

Hell, they were cannon fodder for a _GINN_.

A few beam rounds were enough to kill all of them.

"I miss the Morgan."

Then the base came into view.

"It's a factory."

And Ron had little else to do but blow it up.

He took aim and fired, destroying the factory and the adjoining base.

"Too easy."

He jumped back to the _Argama_.

AEUG flagship _Argama_: in Lunar orbit

"Contact on the scope. It's the Dart."

"Damn, he's fast."

"T_his is Colonel Pinkerton. Target destroyed_."

"Colonel Ron-"

"Pinkerton. _I, unlike the rest of you, follow military protocol. Surname, or Colonel_."

"Colonel Pinkerton, what was that about an 'FTL drive'?"

"_It's a faster then light drive. It creates a fold in space/time, and you end up a number of lightyears away_."

"Amazing! We could use this technology!"

"_FTL technology is easy to make and maintain, but you have to be accurate with your calculations, otherwise you end end up inside an asteroid, a star or a planet_."

"We've made contact with Anaheim Electronics. They've agreed to supply you with new Mobile Suits."

"I_'ll send the designs over. The Morgan A3 is first in line, but if they can, I could use something a little more advanced then this Dart_."

"What Mobile Suit are you thinking of, Colonel?"

"_ZAFT's ZGMF-X23S Saviour...Gundam_."

Several days later

The Saviour landed on the deck of the _Argama_. Ron chuckled.

"So, Char, take to give the Dart a try?"

"What?"

"There's a Titans fleet nearby, and I haven't had a chance to fly the Saviour yet."

"I'm still wondering why you called the Saviour a Gundam. It just looks like a fighter."

"You'll find out soon."

Ron walked up to the Saviour and got in.

He took a breath.

"Why are you doing that?"

"It's that new cockpit smell. And built to my exact specifications."

"You'll have a hard time fighting without a 360-degree cockpit."

"All my Mobile Suits use this cockpit. Novelties like that 360 screen? Useless to me, as I use DRADIS and E-sensors to pick up enemy targets. And, by the look of things, Anaheim perfectly reproduced them."

Ron put on his helmet, now bearing the markings of the 807th Fighter Squadron: the squadron he once commanded, but was disbanded after the First Cylon War.

The Saviour was moved onto the catapult.

"Ronald Pinkerton, ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam, launching out!"

The Saviour launched out, followed by the Dart.

Ron transformed the Saviour into its' MS mode. "My God! That looks like-"

"The RX-78-2 Gundam. Hence, Saviour Gundam. The Morgan's just like it, only I don't like calling these MSs Gundams. To me, Gundam stands for either A) General Unilateral Neuro - Link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver, B) Gigantic Unilateral Numerous Dominating Ammunition, C) Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module, D) Generation Unrestricted Network Drive Assault Module, or E) Guider Unmanned Deployment Autonomic Manipulation. And all of those are OSs." Then a group of Titans vessels were visible: 10 _Salamis_-Class cruisers, 6 _Dogosse Gier_-Class battlecruisers and 15 _Magellan_-class battleships, all with Zaku-type MSs.

"Can't ID those Suits, but I've taken out advanced prototypes in Darts."

"_Those are RMS-106 Hizacks. Deadly, but only to inexperienced pilots_."

"If an ace is piloting it, even a Zaku I is deadly. Isn't that right, Red Comet?"

"_Quit calling me that_."

"It's true, through."

Ron charged in, planning one of his most insulting attacks ever.

"I've got an idea. Char, I'm going to destroy all but one Mobile Suit. Let them warn the Titans that the Red Comet is back."

"_Colonel?_"

"Your trademark color is red, right? Let them think that I'm the Red Comet."

"_The AEUG doesn't know who I am, Colonel_!"

"And I don't give a flying fuck."

Ron charged in, seeing that his specialized Saviour had an extra feature: a GN Tau drive. It was the Tau equivalent of one of his Mk Vs, and so, Ron's plan took a more...evil turn. (AN: First time we've seen one of these in a while...Oh, yeah, I remember! What was the GNX-Y901W Susanowo's first connection to the Gundams in _Gundam 00_? There's a hint in that.)

"Trans-Am!"

The Saviour's red VPSA darkened.

"Time to pull a Char Aznable out of my ass!"

Ron had three problems: one, unlike ESF GNT drives, his GNTs could use Trans-Am three times. (AN: Saying something about his engineering skills, but that isn't the point.)

Two, only the speed, not the firepower, were increased, as the Saviour wasn't built to use GNT particles as a weapon.

Three, Ron was a great pilot, besting 9 of the top pilots from 4 universes, but his MS had limits, and one of those was that he was too fast for the MS's targeting computers.

All in the past now.

'Use the speed, strike with the beam saber and take out those Zakus.'

18 of them were shooting at the Saviour.

The wireless intercepted all of their transmissions.

"_What the hell_?"

"_It's a Gundam_!"

"_A RED Gundam_?"

"_It's the Red Comet_!"

"_Take out that Gundam, NOW! If the Red Comet is piloting it, we are screwed_!"

'You aren't fighting Char; you're fighting someone much, _much_ worse.'

5 minutes was all he had in Trans-Am.

He wasn't wasting it.

He was moving fast enough to destroy not only the Hizacks, but he went through 5 Salamis-class cruisers as well.

One Hizack retreated, not seeing the point in getting killed and to get reinforcements.

Ron uploaded ZAFT and EA MS designs into the computers of the Hizack.

He wanted a challenge.

At the end of Trans-Am Alpha, as Ron called the first use, every _Salamis_, 9 _Magellans_ and two _Dogosse Giers_ were destroyed, along with all but one Hizack.

"Now for the two minute recharge. Hey, Char! After this, I'm giving you this Mobile Suit! It matches you perfectly!"

"_No thanks. Anaheim's building one for me_."

"How ironic! Time's up! Trans-Am!"

His speed tripled, and the remaining ships were little more then overgrown cannon fodder.

"_Nice! Time to head back, Colonel_!"

Trans-Am Beta shut down, and Ron grabbed the Dart.

"Last shot, Casval! Trans-Am!"

Trans-Am Gamma launched them back toward the Argama.

Then, the drive finally shut down.

The Saviour landed on the deck and shut down.

One month later

Ron finally finished the design for the A3 and A4 Morgans.

The A3 would be upgraded into the A4 within six months.

He'd sent the basic frame design over 3 weeks before, along with instructions to make the materials needed (I.e. Titanium-A and Diamond Carbon) and Ron was finalizing the design of the new weapons systems.

He was including the DRAGOONs and Ultra Fangs, along with the Universal Century's Funnels, which were inside the wings.

It was different from the one he supplied Char in that it didn't have a nuclear reactor, just the same battery used by the Colonial Fleet.

"We're attacking Gryps 2 to get our hands on the Mk II Gundam. I'd like you to be in on it, Colonel."

"I'll take the Saviour. Take it out for a spin."

"That the final design for the A3 Morgan?"

"That's the A4. The A3 is the first one. I'll upgrade it to the A4 in a few months. What's the status on its construction?"

"They're finishing the frame, but they're having a hard time with the-what did you call it? Daze Shift Armor?"

"_Phase_ Shift Armor. All Gundam-type MSs have it."

"Not ours."

"Well, they are mainly made of ceramic and carbon composite with a metal covering. Mine's made of E-carbon, Diamond Carbon, Titanium-A and Gundanium, making it tougher then others."

"And that's why it's taking so long to build! How the hell are we going to mass produce the Morgan-"

"You aren't. The Morgan is my MS, and you aren't mass producing it. Get that through your head...Or I'll bash it in."

The AEUG had learnt three things about Ronald Pinkerton: One, call him a girl and his vibroblade will castrate you and make it worse by burning you, mainly because the damn thing will make something akin to a beam saber. (AN: The SVMS-01 Union Flag has one, and the physics are sound)

Two, he knows how to kill silently, and with everyone in sight.

They learned that when a Titans officer came on board and refused to answer any questions.

He killed him with a simple touch.

The third? Even though his Dart was a mass produced suit, it could kick even Quattro's ass.

"_Captain, a contact is inbound_."

"That would be the Morgan."

"You told me it wasn't finished."

"The basic frame is done, along with the controls. It's only got basic weapons, but it'll do until the reactor's done and the rest of the frame is complete."

"Wait, what?"

"The Freedom-style wings will be welded on by me personally. The rest can be handled by Anaheim's people."

Ron got to the hanger, where the Morgan A3, minus the wings, was standing.

It looked like a combination of the Strike with the Exia's GN Sword and GN Beam Pistol. The rest of the weapons were in a large container.

"Looks like I'll be piloting the Morgan instead."

"It's not finished!"

"I'm not going up against a fleet; just a minor base."

"It's a major base!"

"Do they have a heavy positron cannon?"

"No."

"Then I'm the only one you need to send."

"I'll send our Rick Dias squadron with you. I'm not sure about the Morgan's abilities when it's like this."

"As long as I have a beam saber, and a lightwave shield, I'll be fine."

"Making those GN drive things was a pain, but we got them ready. And your Chaos 0 XN Raiser's done."

"We'll worry about that later. For now, I've got a Morgan to test."

Ron got in and saw the GN drive stats.

"Almost perfect."

"_Almost_?"

"You nearly perfected the conditions at Jupiter, but you missed a few things. I'll equip the _Argama_ with an FTL drive, jump us to Jupiter and fix the damn thing properly after the mission."

"_A what_?"

"You've never explained it to us, either."

"It's an acronym. It means Faster Then Light drive."

Ron closed the cockpit and activated the OS. It read 'MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM: **G**eneration **U**nsubdued **N**uclear **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule G.U.N.D.A.M Complex Series CDF-101-O1 MSF A3 C.D.F.'

"All available weapons systems are online. GN drive Mk VI online and running at 43%. Trans-Am System operational. Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor online and operational at 100%. Variable Phase Shift Armor and Trans Phase Armor online. Get me out there!"

The Morgan was moved onto the launch catapult.

Then the suit rocked.

The computer detected three more weapons systems: DRAGOONs, Fangs and Funnels.

"Who put that on my MS?"

Then the DRADIS detected one Rick Dias.

"_I did, Colonel_."

The wings were permanently fixed to the frame, thanks to nanomachines created by Anaheim.

"Lieutenant Bajeena, I'm going to kill you later. All systems online. Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, ADF-X01A3 Morgan, taking off!"

The Morgan A3 flew off from the Argama, heading toward Green Noa 2.

Then the GN drive started up.

"Trans-Am!"

The Morgan grabbed the red Rick Dias and sped toward the colony now known as Gryps.

Well, I said I'd make one, so here it is. I recycled parts from Valkyrie's Flight's chapters, making my job easier.

Mobile Suits of the Chapter:

CDF-01D Dart

Overall Height: 17.91 meters

Empty Weight: 40.65 metric tons

Power-plant: Ultracompact Near-Nuclear Energy Battery

Accommodation: Pilot only, Cockpit in Chest

Striker Pack usage: Yes: AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker, AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker, and AQM/E-X 03 Launcher Striker

Developed from: MVF-M11C Murasame, GAT-X105 Strike, GAT-04 Windam

Built by the 12 Colonies of Kobol, it was the first mass production MS used by the Colonials. The first one was the YCDF-01/CDF-X01 Proto-Dart, piloted by Colonial MS ace Ronald Pinkerton. The Dart is still in service with the Colonial Fleet as of CE 115, as the CDF-01E/F Dart II, CDF-01G Dragon Dart and CDF-L201 Civilian Dart.

ZGMF-X23S Saviour

Overall Height: 18.61 meters

Empty Weight: 77.13 metric tons

Armor: Variable Phase Shift armor

Power-plant: Ultracompact Near-Nuclear Energy Battery (standard) and GN Tau drive (Ronald Pinkerton Customized model)

Armaments:

2 x MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS

MMI-RD11 aerodynamic shield

2 x M106 "Amfortas" plasma beam cannon

2 x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm machine gun

2 x MA-7B "Super Fortis" beam cannon

2 x MA-M941 "Vajra" beam saber

Optional Equipment:

MA-BAR70 high-energy beam rifle

Originally piloted by Athrun Zala, this unit was deadly to all but the most elite pilots. Pilots included Char Aznable and Ronald Pinkerton.

RMS-106 Hizack

Overall Height: 20.6 meters

Head Height: 18.0 meters

Max Weight: 59.6 metric tons

Mass Ratio: 1.33

Empty Weight: 38.7 metric tons

Power Plant: Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor; (Standard units) Mk IV GN Tau Drive

Power Ouput: 1428 kW

Propulsion: Rocket thrusters: 4 x 16200 kg

Vernier thrusters/apogee motors: 10

Sensor Range: 8900 meters

Max Acceleration: 1.09 G

Accommodation: Pilot only, cockpit in chest

Armor:Titanium Alloy/Ceramic Composite

Armaments: Beam Saber

Optional Equipment: 2 x 3-tube Missile Pod, Shield, (BOWA) BR-87A Beam Rifle, 120mm Machine Gun.

Called the 'Beam Zaku' by Colonial personnel, the Hizack is a deadly MS in the hands of a skilled pilot, as proven by Axis Zeon pilots, but normally piloted by incompetent pilots. Upgrades include a Mk VI GN Tau drive and, in the case of Colonial units, Striker Park hardpoints.

More are to be added.

Next Time: the Journals of Ronald Pinkerton.

Ja Ne!


	2. Part 2

Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam

The Year is Cosmic Era 86. Ronald Pinkerton has suffered his greatest defeat at the hands of Admirals Adama and Yamato, and is thought dead by both. But the Colonel survived, and entered an alternate Universal Century. By their reckoning, the year is UC 0086, and the Earth Sphere is in the grip of the Titans. With that, the Anti-Earth Union Group and Karaba fight against them, with limited success. The aces Ronald Pinkerton and Lieutenant Quattro Bajeena (Or Char Aznable) prepare to steal the newest MS created by the Titans: the RX-178 Gundam Mk II.

ADF-X01A3 Morgan and RMS-99 Rick Dias: on course for Gryps 1

Char had a hard time handling the high speed of the Morgan's Trans-Am, and was unable to hold onto the Morgan's leg.

"_Hard time, kid_?"

"Kid?"

"_You're not even 27, Char. I'm 74 years old_."

"74?"

"_My family's long lived. Genetic engineering's in my ancestry. My grandmother lived until she was 200_."

"That your maximum lifespan?"

"_Nope. Truth is, none of us know. My grandmother was killed during an attack on my homeworld 14 years ago_."

"What happened?"

"We've got a lot of time. I'll tell you the whole story."

2 hours later

The death of Char's own family was nothing to the Fall of the Colonies.

12 planets, billions of lives: all dead in a matter of seconds.

The four year chase of the Fleet by the Cylons, the finding of two Terran warships and discovering Earth at war during the end of the journey: it seemed like an epic story to say the least.

But according to the Colonel, he's told that story 5 times already.

And the Cylons themselves seemed... obsessed with the death of all humanity.

At least that may have changed. According to his reports, after the so-called Colonial Civil War, the Cylons packed up and left for a new world to call their own.

"_We're_ _here_." The Morgan and Rick Dias entered the colony.

The place was in a state of chaos.

"_I'll go do some killing. Fangs_!"

The GN particle using weapons deployed and opened fire on all Titans MSs.

The only exception was the Gundam Mk II, because they were going to capture it.

"Careful! You're going to damage the colony with that kind of weapons fire!"

_"I was born on a ship; I know that_!"

"I never knew that."

"_I was always meant to be in space, to be a pilot of fighters. I've flown every kind of Viper and Raptor, designed the modern Colonial Fleet and I'm the pilot of the 12 Colonies of Kobol's ultimate Mobile Suit! And no one will survive if they stand in my way_!"

The DRAGOONs and Funnels deployed.

"_FULL BURST_!"

Ron destroyed everything: Titans operated buildings, Mobile Suits, even ships.

'He's suppressed his emotions to the point where if he's in combat and he gets pissed, he loses it and goes crazy!'

Then they spotted the Gundam Mk II.

"It's Unit 2! Colonel, if you're done killing everything in sight-"

"_I'm a little busy, Char! Some idiot actually has enough skills to give me a hard time_!"

"You're holding back."

"_If I was going full-out, this colony would've been destroyed the second we got here_!"

"Go full out on this guy then!"

"_Finally_!"

The idiot in the GM II was killed within seconds after that.

"Now, time to capture-What the hell?"

Unit Three wasn't piloted by a member of the Titans.

That was clear when it grabbed unit two.

Ron aimed at the cockpit of unit two, planning to dispose of the pilot...painfully.

The only weapon that could without causing too much damage were the rather large 75mm Igelstellung CWIS guns.

When the cockpit door opened, Ron opened fire. It _wasn't_ pretty.

'Well, you have to admit, he's good at tying up loose ends. Although, he's rather...evil.'

"_Oi! Unit Three! You with us or not_?"

"_Yeah...I'm with you_."

"_What's your name, kid_?"

"_Kamille __Bidan_."

"_Is that with a K or a C_?"

"_K; why_?"

"_It can be spelt either way, but if it's a K, it's a male name_."

"_Finally, someone understands_!"

"_Grab Unit Two, kid. I'll get us out of here_."

The remote controlled weapons returned to the Morgan, and Ron grabbed all three Mobile Suits.

"_Get ready. This is going to hurt_."

"_What's going to hurt_?"

"Trans-Am!"

The three MSs were dragged back to the _Argama_ at high speed. Ron hacked into the Mk II's warbook.

"_Looks like the Feds made a mistake making Zeon-based MSs. This RMS-106 Hizack seems based on the MS-06 Zaku_."

"It is. How-"

"_Hacked into the Mk II's warbook. It's rather easy_."

"_So, Lieutenant Quattro_-"

"_Lieutenant _Bajeena. _Follow military protocol, kid_."

Kamille groaned.

"_What's the speed_?"

"_Mach __13.4_."

"We should be dead!"

"_AG dampeners. Uh-oh. Three Zaku-type MSs. IDing as Hizacks, Titans-operated_."

Kamille couldn't move the Gundam Mk II.

"_What's going on_?"

"_There's an air leak in the cockpit, kid. Keep going. I'll keep those Hizacks off your asses_."

The Rick Dias and the Gundam Mk II let go, and Ron turned back.

"_Ass-kicking time_!"

The two MMI-M20A Xiphias B railcannons (mounted in a style akin to the GN-008 Seravee, only inside the leg itself) opened fire, destroying one of them, and damaging another.

The one piloted by Jerid Messa dodged the cannon fire, but couldn't dodge the MGX-2350 "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon fire.

The Hizack was crippled, but Ron couldn't kill him.

"_He has skill. I'll spare him. For now_."

The Morgan jumped away, returning to the _Argama_.

"_What in the_-"

"_Long story. Here come the Gundams_."

The three MSs, going at Mach 10.7, and slowing down, (thankfully for the pilots) landed on the _Argama's_ catapult.

You don't want to know what the damage was.

"_Is the catapult _supposed_ to be at that angle_?"

The deadpan answer from the Captain was a no.

3 days later

Ron chuckled. After the death of Kamille's mother, he was captured, and about 8 hours later, all three Gundam Mk IIs, along with Lieutenants Emma Sheen and Franklin Bidan, came on board the _Argama_.

Ron was making sure that the elder Bidan was entertained; after all, both of them were engineers.

"So, your Mobile Suit was designed by you, after a large number of Mobile Suits, and can transform into a fighter?"

"Yeah, it is. The Morgan's nuclear powered, but it does use a secondary battery and a GN drive as a back up."

"And the GN drive; what is that?"

"A near-infinite power source, normally used for Mobile Suits, but I created a larger Mk IV for my _Hyperion_-Class Battlecruiser."

He kept Franklin from every Mobile Suit on board the _Argama_, but his Morgan had a DNA scanner, so only four people could use it: himself, Kamille, Emma Sheen and Char.

But Franklin kept looking at the Morgan.

"If you're thinking of taking the Morgan back to the Titans, think again. There's a DNA scanner inside the Morgan, and only your son, me, Bajeena and Sheen can pilot the Morgan."

"I'm not a DNA expert, but I know that I have half of Kamille's DNA."

"_Exact_ DNA, not _partial_ DNA. You're stuck here."

"_All hands, prepare for FTL jump_."

"FTL?"

"Faster then light. We're jumping to Jupiter." "Jupiter?" "It's the only place where I can fix the new Mk V GN drive. The first time isn't nice."

"Nice?"

The _Argama_ and the _Monc Blanc_ jumped into Jupiter orbit.

A number of people vomited, including Franklin.

Ron got to the Mk V drive and began to modify it.

The drive was activated and started spewing out thousands of GN particles.

Ron's Innovator powers went into overdrive.

His powers were now beyond even Setsuna.

But there was a problem: he now had a massive headache.

"Franklin, shut the drive down!"

Franklin shut the GN drive down.

The damage was already done; Ron was comatose.

Kamille entered the hanger and saw Ron on the wall, blood leaking from his nose, ears and eyes.

"Medic! Get a medic down here, NOW!"

Five people, including Emma, ran in.

"Oh, my God. What happened here?"

"He just collapsed. I have no idea what happened!"

"Get him on the gurney and down to sickbay, now!"

3 hours later

"His brain's heavily damaged by the GN particles. I'm not sure if the damage can be repaired." "By the look of things, his brain's actually repairing itself."

"He has nanites in his brain; they're fixing it. Even so, the Colonel's 74 years old. His brain is the only thing left from his original body. And we don't have the medical facilities to care for him."

"And we're got a problem. The Titans mimicked our FTL jump. In short, they followed us."

Char sighed.

"Kamille, you'll pilot the Morgan. I'll pilot one of the Gundams."

"No."

They saw the Colonel get up.

"Get me that needle."

The doctor handed the needle to Ron. He stuck it in his neck and injected the medicine into his body. "It's a neural suppressant. Made it myself. I'll pilot the Morgan. Both of you will pilot two of the Gundams. Sheen!"

"Yes, Colonel?"

"You'll pilot the Rick Dias. Our job is to destroy the Titans cruiser; capturing the surviving MSs is secondary. Prep both the Morgan and the Chaos 0 Raiser for launch; it's time it had a combat trial."

"Wait; you're not-"

"I'm fine! My powers are suppressed. I'll get to the Morgan."

"Lieutenant Bidan, get to the Chaos 0 Raiser, get the GN drives online."

Ron ran out of the sick bay, getting to the Mobile Suit deck. The Morgan was raised onto the catapult, and Ron got in.

"Ronald Pinkerton, ADF-X01A3 Morgan, taking off!"

The Morgan flew off, and the tuned and operational Chaos 0 Raiser followed.

"Haro, Docking Mode!"

While Ron hated Haros, the original Chaos 0 Raiser, using a Colonial AI from 60 years ago, had a hard time docking with the Morgan A1 and A2.

Using a Haro was easier.

"_0 Raiser, docking mode! 0 Raiser, docking mode_!"

The wings retracted and the two units docked, making the GNADF-X01A3R Morgan Raiser.

"_Gundam Mk II, Quattro Bajeena, taking off_!"

"_Gundam Mk II, Kamille, let's do it_!"

"_Rick Dias, Emma Sheen, taking off_!"

Ron aimed at the cockpits of the Hizacks, wanting to experiment with them later with using GN drives.

"_Why aren't you destroying them_?"

"I'd like to experiment with them later. Kill the pilots."

"_Colonel, the Saviour's launching_!"

"If I manage to capture that fucker, I'll kill him! BIDAN!"

"_Yes, Colone_l?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"_Returning to the Titans_!"

"To hell with this! DRAGOONs!"

"_Colonel, we still need the Saviour_!"

"The Morgan's a dreadnought, Captain! The Saviour's just another MS!"

Unfortunately, the Saviour was still one of Ron's designs and creations,and Franklin Bidan wasn't worthy of being added to his kill list.

Thankfully, Ron had watched a lot of old science-fiction movies.

One of them was_ Star Trek: Nemesis_.

He liked the idea of thalaron radiation, so he designed a small generator that would create something akin to it.

And it worked, beautifully.

He installed one in the Saviour's cockpit, so once he activated it, the poor bastard was dead.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, WHAT THE FUCK?"

The thalaron burst killed Franklin instantly.

The Saviour, however, was still going to end up in the hands of the Titans.

But only Jarid, the so-called Titans ace, was going to fly the Saviour.

"_All forces, fall back! We can't win!" _

"_But we have to capture that Gundam_!"

"_We've already captured one! We're getting the hell out of here_!"

The two cruisers jumped away. "Colonel!"

"Relax. We're in orbit of Io, so they couldn't tell that we're at the fifth planet."

"_That's good, Colonel. We'll be safe here_."

"Not for long, if they're smart."

24 hours later

Kamille had to admit it: the Colonel was a genius.

The Brave could transform, had good armor, and a near-infinite power source.

It gave him the idea for a Gundam design that he called the Zeta Gundam.

"Who'd like to take one of the preproduction ones out for a spin?"

"What?"

"It's a Colonial MS. I'm letting the AEUG use it, though."

"I'll test it out."

Ron looked at Char.

"Good. You take Unit two. Unit One's mine."

"You always test your designs, Colonel?" "

I'm weird that way. Now, let's go."

Ron got into the blue Commander Type, while Kamille and Char took two of the green Standard Types.

"Ronald Pinkerton, GNX-Y903VS Commander Brave, launching!"

"Kamille Bidan, Quattro Bajeena, GNX-Y903VS Standard Braves, launching!"

All three split off and the Standard Braves fired at Ron's Commander Type. Ron performed the Graham Special-something very few pilots, including him, could do-and returned fire with the GN machine guns on the wrists.

Those were a new type of fast firing/last ditch weapon, faster firing and more powerful then the GN Vulcans.

But they were no more deadly to the two Braves then .50 caliber rounds to an M1A2 Abrams tank.

Still, Ron was a more experienced pilot, and defeated the two within minutes.

"Damn! Is that machine modified in anyway?"

"No. The Commander Type only has two evenly high horns. That's the only difference."

Char began to wonder: Could Colonel Pinkerton be the AEUG's only hope in stopping both Axis, commanded by Haman, and the Titans?

There was only one way to find out.

Lunar orbit

"_We're ready to send over the MSN-0100 Hyaku Shiki and Waverider units_."

"_Roger. RX-178 Units 2 and 3 are on their way_."

Ron read a small book on Jaburo.

"So, the Jaburo drop is in 24 hours?"

"Less, and we'd like the Morgan to join us in the drop."

"I won't need a ballute. My VPSA will protect me from the heat of reentry."

"Got it, Colonel. Sir, is your Gundam made of-"

"No, it isn't."

The first ten episodes of MSZG, abridged.

Mobile Suits of the chapter

RX-178 Gundam Mk-II

General Characteristics

Overall Height: 19.6 Meters

Head Height: 18.5 Meters

Max Weight: 54.1 Metric Tons

Empty Weight: 33.4 Metric Tons

Power Plant: Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor

Power Output: 1930 kW

Propulsion: Rocket Thrusters: 4 x 20300 kg

Vernier Thrusters/Apogee Motors: 10

Sensor Range: 11300 Meters

Max Acceleration: Maximum thruster acceleration 1.50 G

Accommodation: Pilot only, cockpit in chest

Armor: Titanium Alloy/Ceramic Composite

Armaments

2 x A*E-Br*G-Sc-L Beam Saber (AEUG only)

2 x XB-G-1048L Beam Saber (Titans only)

Special Equipment and Features

Flying armor

FXA-05D G-Defenser

Movable Frame

Panoramic Cockpit

Optional Equipment

A*E-Br*XBR-87-C Beam Rifle (AEUG only)

AE/ZIM.C-BAZ-531 Clay Bazooka

BOWA*XBR-M-86-C2 (Titans only)

H-Baz-85-Gry/Ver.045 360mm Hyper Bazooka (Titans only)

H-Baz-87-A*E/Ver.004 360mm Hyper Bazooka (AEUG only)

RX*M-Sh-*VT/S-00018 Shield (Titans only)

RX*M-Sh-VT/S-001 Shield (AEUG only)

VCU-505EX-Gry/Ver.009 60mm 2-Barrel Vulcan Pod (Titans only)

VCU-505EX-V*B/Ver.012 (AEUG) 60mm 2-barrel Vulcan Pod (AEUG only)

A legendary MS, the Gundam Mk II was built for the Titans, and used by the AEUG into the First Neo-Zeon War. Primary pilots included Emma Sheen, Kamille Bidan and Char Aznable.

MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki

General Characteristics

Overall Height: 21.4 Meters

Head Height: 18.5 Meters

Max Weight: 54.5 Metric Tons

Mass Ratio: 1.44

Empty Weight: 31.5 Metric Tons

Power Plant: Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor

Power Output: 1850 kW

Propulsion: Rocket thrusters: 4 x 18600 kg, Vernier thrusters/apogee motors: 12

Sensor Range: 11200 Meters

Max Acceleration: 1.37 G

Accommodation: Pilot only, cockpit in chest

Armor: Gundarium alloy

Armaments

2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun

2 x Beam Saber

Special Equipment and Features

Anti-beam reflective coating on armor

Optional Equipment

Beam Rifle

AE/ZIM.C-BAZ-531 Clay Bazooka

Mega Bazooka Launcher

The name 'Hyaku Shiki' means 'Type 100', as it was meant to be superior to most MSs for 100 years, but as the Morgan was superior, and it got its' ass kicked by Haman. Pilots included Quattro Bajeena, Beecha Oleg, Mondo Agake, and Judau Ashta.

GNX-903VS/S Brave

General Characteristics

Overall Height

20.2 meters

Max Weight

61.5 metric tons

Power Plant

GN Drive x2 (AEUG/Colonial Fleet/Titans-CE) GN Drive Tau x 2 (Titans-UC)

Propulsion

GN Vernier x 3

Accommodation

Pilot only, cockpit in chest

Armor

E-Carbon

GN Composite Armor

Armaments

30mm Machine Gun x 2 (mounted on chest)

Chakram Grenade x 10(stored in legs)

GN Beam Machinegun x 2(mounted on wrists)

GN Beam Rifle (Drake Howling)

GN Beam Saber x 2(stored in side binders)

GN Cannon x 2 (mounted in side binders)

GN Missile x 2(stored in legs)

Tri-Punisher

Special Equipment and Features

Energy Cable

Side Binder x 2

Trans-Am System

Large GN Condenser

An advanced Flag subtype, and superior to most transforming MSs, as the same basic design lasts 25 years into the future, used mostly by the Titans. Users included Graham Aker, and 5000 AEUG and Titans pilots.

Next Time: Ron and the AEUG annihilate Jaburo, and Amuro Ray joins Karaba.

Ja Ne!


	3. Part 3

Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam

The Year is Cosmic Era 86. Ronald Pinkerton has suffered his greatest defeat at the hands of Admirals William Adama and Kira Yamato, and is thought dead by both. But the Colonel survived, and entered an alternate Universal Century. By their reckoning, the year is now Universal Century 0087, and the Earth Sphere is in the grip of the Titans. With that, the Anti-Earth Union Group and Karaba fight against them, with limited success. After joining the Titans, Paptimus Scirocco plans an operation to either capture or destroy the ADF-X01A3 Morgan, but that operation works in Ron's favor, as it gives him the chance to refit the Morgan A3 into the ultimate 3rd Generation ADF-XXX series MS: the ADF-X01A4 Morgan.

AEUG flagship _Argama_: in Lunar orbit

"So, they've upgraded the Saviour. Jarid's going to become a royal pain in the ass."

Ron reviewed the combat footage of the Zeta Gundam against the Saviour.

"And his skills have gotten better. Bright, that contact, where is it?"

"Still on it's way from Jupiter. It ran into a Titans battlegroup, but even after a number of shots, its' path is unchanged."

"It's hostile. To both us and the Titans. What's its' heading now?"

"Von Braun City, on the Moon. I don't like it."

"I've got a small group of 10 _Minotaur_-Class Battlecruisers that can intercept this thing. Their _Kira Yamato_-Class positron cannons can destroy the _Argama_ easily; one 60 ton blob of metal is nothing."

"Was that a threat?"

Ron chuckled as he left the bridge.

"No. Just stating a fact. I'll sortie in the A3. Make sure that that metallic blob's blown up!"

Pathfinder vessel _Dogosse Gier_

"That's a lot of Gundams!"

"GAT-X103 Busters, the ZGMF-X23S Saviour, a trio of GNZ-003 Gadessas, and a dozen GNXIIIs. We finally might be able to destroy the Morgan Gundam."

Jarid chuckled. This was more then enough firepower to destroy the Morgan.

"We found an upgrade to the Saviour in the computers. The LW-ZGMF-X23SRPCMk II Ventia Saviour."

"Colonel Pinkerton was planning to upgrade this thing?"

"According to the records, he always upgrades his weapons technology."

"I'll upgrade this thing after we capture that Morgan Gundam!"

"_All hands! This is Commander Paptimus Scirocco. Operation Avalon is about to begin! The goal of this operation is the destruction or capture of the ADF-X01A3 Morgan Gundam. Hopefully, it will be the latter. All of our new Mobile Suits will assault the Morgan in force, lead by Ensign Mouar Pharaoh in the GAT-X103AP Vert Buster and Lieutenant Commander Jarid Messa in a __GNX-Y903VS Brave__. If we capture the Morgan, we will use it to destroy the AEUG! Begin Operation Avalon_!"

Mouar looked at Jarid.

"You were promoted?"

"A few hours ago. Let's go."

They launched, and found Ron napping.

"Open fire! Take it out!"

The Busters fired on the Morgan, disabling its' VPSA regulators and GN field emitters.

The Morgan was a sitting duck.

GNADF-X01A3 Morgan Raiser

Ron was pissed. Someone was going to pay for this!

Dozens of Mobile Suits, from the GAT-X103 Buster to the ungodly powerful GNZ-003 Gadessa designed by the Innovators and improved by him.

The Morgan was already damaged by the Busters, and the weapons were doing nothing to help.

Then a GNT Brave fired a point blank GN rifle round at the head, blowing the top half (and the Igelstellung CIWS cannons) away.

That also meant he couldn't see shit.

That's one way to take out Ron: spam Gundam-type units at him, keep shooting beam cannons at his MS and hope you get lucky.

Or in this case, catch him alone and unprepared to fight.

The Brave, piloted by Jerid Messa, used the GN beam saber to cut the cockpit open.

"How do you like it, Colonel? Now, die!"

Then a number of Mobile Suits exploded.

Three suits-the Mk II, The MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki, and an unidentified MS-were opening fire on the attackers.

"Damn it! We weren't planning on this! Fall back!"

They were close to destroying the Morgan, but the AEUG had other ideas.

Still, now it was useless: the right arm was gone, both legs were destroyed, the head was useless, the cockpit was in ruins; Ron wouldn't be able to pilot it.

"Will someone get me back to the _Argama_ and tow this thing back to the moon so it can be repaired?"

"_I'll bring the Morgan to the moon. Kamille can get you back to the_ Argama."

"Where is he?"

"_On the Zeta_."

"Zeta?"

"_Zeta Gundam_."

"Oh, that. I'll get going. Bastards ambushed me. But I'm not getting mad; I'm getting even. I'll take the Mk II and start kicking ass."

"_Colonel, you're in no condition. And the Titans won't bother to attack us after this_."

"Got it. Let's get going."

"_Hop in_."

3 hours later

"This was the worst battle I've ever been in!"

"You were ambushed."

"I kill the ambushers most times! I just discovered why the armor on the Morgan failed. Anaheim didn't add Gundanium nor Titanium-A to the frame; instead they used titanium!"

"So, it's not your fault."

"I'm going to the moon personally, to fix this problem! Tell Ms. Yuiry that her new Mobile Suit will be here the second I get back!"

"New Mobile Suit? Oh, yes, the GN-002 Dynames."

"I'm going to rip the heads of those idiots off! I'll take the Chaos 0 Raiser!"

Granada: the next day

Ron was watching the Anaheim techs fix the Morgan A3's armor, and they learned that when you piss him off, people die.

"Refit's almost done, sir! The armor's been replaced."

"Add the Destiny Mk II Striker Pack! I want this MS ready for battle!"

"We've brought it up to A4 status! Ready when you are!"

Ron hopped in.

"Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, Colonial Corps of Engineers, ADF-X01A4 Morgan Raiser, engaging the enemy!"

Ron activated Trans-Am and launched toward Von Braun City.

The Titans and two AEUG vessels were fighting there.

"AEUG vessels, this is Colonel Pinkerton. Identify yourselves."

"_This is the _Argama _and the _Radish. _We need heavy support to break the Titans' battle line_!"

"Anaheim, launch METEOR unit MRA4-1. Time for the Titans to learn never to fuck with me!"

The METEOR launched out and Ron docked with it.

"Targeting the Titans fleet! Launching DRAGOONs, Ultra-Fangs and Funnels! Tone and lock on all enemy targets!"

If the Titans could see what Ron was about to do, they'd be screaming bloody murder.

"FULL BURST!"

This is the last thought of many Titans MS pilots: "_OH, SHIT_!"

Mouar and Jarid avoided the fire, but 89% of the Titans battle fleet was destroyed.

"_This is Lieutenant Commander Messa! As acting commander of the Titans forces, all surviving vessels, retreat! We stand no chance against the Morgan! Retreat_!"

AEUG flagship _Argama_

"WHAT?"

"_That's right. The mass is now a _Magellan_-Class battleship_. _We're dumping fire into it, but it isn't taking any damage at all! We need to launch nukes into it_!"

"This is Colonel Pinkerton. GN nuclear missile launch is authorized."

Then the _Minotaur_ rocked from an attack.

"_What the fuck_?"

"_Something from that ship hit our hull! We're losing control of all weapons on the starboard side_!" "_Keep firing the Yamato Cannon_!"

"_Beam Igelstellungs are offline! Yamato Cannon at 87_%!"

"_Keep firing_!"

Ron pounded the console.

"What the hell's going on?"

"_Fire GN nukes! Dump everything into it before we lose control_!"

"_The metallic substance is inside the ship and multiplying! It's covered the Igelstellungs and the port side drive_!"

Ron roared in anger.

"Set the auto-destruct! Trans-Am into that ship and destroy it if you have to!"

"_We're already on it, but we've lost four ships already, and we're almost about to join them_!"

Then one of the walls started to grow metallic crystals, and it latched onto one of the crew.

His arm was covered in seconds.

"_Jesus H. Fucking Christ! HELP ME_!"

"_Ram us into the enemy ship_!"

Bright and Ron watched in horror as the man was completed covered in metallic crystals.

They grew out of his skin and ripped through his uniform.

"What the-" "_Mein Gott_!"

"No shit! The _Argama's_ got a Mk V GN drive! Trans-Am to the taskforce's location!"

"Hold it! If that thing could take out your ships-"

"The Morgan and its' METEOR are going with you! If that thing takes over then entire force, we're screwed beyond anything we've ever seen!"

Then Torres called from the bridge.

"_Sir, the Titans just sent in a force of 20 ships to stop that thing! They're requesting that we join in the fight_!" "Answer them, Torres! We're beginning our attack!"

"This won't end well."

"You think?"

The subplot in this is to show you a threat in Thor's Ascent: the Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shapeshifters from _Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Awakening of the Trailblazer_.

As the Gundam metaverse is basically 8 timelines running side-by-side, the Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shapeshifters, or ELS, exist in every timeline, but as they haven't been encountered, it takes a lot to wake them up. In this case, Ron, Kamille, Char and Amuro woke them up and now they're wondering what was going on. As shown, they can-and do-assimilate other metallurgical beings and devices, including-but not limited to-vehicles, weapons, ships, Mobile Suits and humans, as we have enough iron to be assimilated. As yet, only GN particle infused metal can't be assimilated, as seen in _Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Awakening of the Trailblazer_, when Andrei Smernov cut into an ELS with his GN Sword Rifle and not one part was corrupted. His GNXIV was assimilated, however, and activated an Trans-Am overload to blow it to hell. On the other hand, ELS can't punch through GN fields, as one got through and partially assimilated the CBS-74 Ptolemaeus II Kai before the crew got it up in time. As they live in high-g gas giants like Jupiter, Minovsky particles created by Helium-3 are something they're used to, so they won't know that UC MSs are a threat until they assimilate one.

Still, they are and always shall be a threat.

ADF-X01A4 Morgan

General Characteristics

Overall Height: 19.89 meters

Empty Weight: 12.2 metric tons

Loaded weight: 64.5 metric tons

Pilot only, cockpit in chest

Armor

Variable Phase-Shift Armor, GN Composite Armor, Gundarium alloy, Gundanium alloy, Trans-Shift Armor

Power-plant: Ultracompact Energy Battery/Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, Mk VI GN Drive (3 with Chaos 0 Raiser unit)

Armaments

16 x EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON mobile weapon wings

8 x PC/CCE-101 Funnels

78 x GNB Micro GN Bits (200 with Chaos 0 Raiser unit)

8 x GN Fangs

M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon

1 x MA-80V beam assault cannon

2 x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber

2 x MA-121ZA combinable high-energy beam rifle

MGX-2235 "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon

2 x MMI-GAU27D 31 mm CIWS

2 x MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3" railgun

2 x MX2200 beam shield generator

1 x GN Sword III Kai

2 x M181KAI "Draupnir Kai" 4-barrel beam gun (modified for Minovsky particles)

The Morgan series had one of its' many peaks with the A4, and the only Mobile Suit to supersede it is the ADF-X01V1 Valkyrie. Few people had the chance to pilot the A4, excluding designer Ronald Pinkerton, but the honors go to Kamille Bidan, Char Aznable, Judau Ashta, Amuro Ray, Lelouch vi Britannia, Kallen Kozuki and (for 30 minutes, until his own MS arrived) Tamaki Shinichiro.

GAT-X103AP Verde Buster

General Characteristics

Head Height: 18.46 meters

Empty Weight: 99.36 metric tons

Power Plant: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Accommodation: Pilot only, cockpit only

Armor: Phase Shift armor

Armaments

94mm high-energy beam cannon

350mm gun launcher

2 x 6-tube 220mm multipurpose missile launcher

2 x M9009B composite bayonette-equipped beam rifle

A Phantom Pain MS, the blueprints were stolen by Ron and put into the Saviour's computer. Piloted by Mouar Pharaoh.

GNZ-003 Gadessa

General Characteristics

Height: 21.4 meters (Ground Mode)

24.8 meters (Normal Mode)

Empty Weight: 60.4 metric tons

Armaments: Beam Saber x 2

GN Cutter x 2

GN Mega Launcher GN Vulcan x 2

Armor: E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor

Power Plant: GN Drive Tau

Propulsion Core Fighter's GN Vernier, GN Booster _(optional)_

Special Equipment and Features

Trans-Am System

Escape Unit

An artillery unit, created for Innovade use, but modified by Ron for normal pilots.

Next Time: the AEUG and Titans force the ELS to fall back, and a massive episode skip to damn near the end of MSZG.

Ja Ne!

Pilot only, cockpit in chest


	4. Part 4

Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam

The Year is Cosmic Era 86. Ronald Pinkerton has suffered his greatest defeat at the hands of Admirals William Adama and Kira Yamato, and is thought dead by both. But the Colonel survived, and entered an alternate Universal Century. By their reckoning, the year is now Universal Century 0087, and the Earth Sphere is in the grip of the Titans. With that, the Anti-Earth Union Group and Karaba fight against them, with limited success. After joining the Titans, Paptimus Scirocco plans an operation to either capture or destroy the ADF-X01A3 Morgan, but that operation works in Ron's favor, as it gives him the chance to refit the Morgan A3 into the ultimate 3rd Generation ADF-XXX series MS: the ADF-X01A4 Morgan.

AEUG flagship _Argama_: in Lunar orbit

"So, they've upgraded the Saviour. Jarid's going to become a royal pain in the ass."

Ron reviewed the combat footage of the Zeta Gundam against the Saviour.

"And his skills have gotten better. Bright, that contact, where is it?"

"Still on it's way from Jupiter. It ran into a Titans battlegroup, but even after a number of shots, its' path is unchanged."

"It's hostile. To both us and the Titans. What's its' heading now?"

"Von Braun City, on the Moon. I don't like it."

"I've got a small group of 10 _Minotaur_-Class Battlecruisers that can intercept this thing. Their _Kira Yamato_-Class positron cannons can destroy the _Argama_ easily; one 60 ton blob of metal is nothing."

"Was that a threat?"

Ron chuckled as he left the bridge.

"No. Just stating a fact. I'll sortie in the A3. Make sure that that metallic blob's blown up!"

Pathfinder vessel _Dogosse Gier_

"That's a lot of Gundams!"

"GAT-X103 Busters, the ZGMF-X23S Saviour, a trio of GNZ-003 Gadessas, and a dozen GNXIIIs. We finally might be able to destroy the Morgan Gundam."

Jarid chuckled. This was more then enough firepower to destroy the Morgan.

"We found an upgrade to the Saviour in the computers. The LW-ZGMF-X23SRPCMk II Ventia Saviour."

"Colonel Pinkerton was planning to upgrade this thing?"

"According to the records, he always upgrades his weapons technology."

"I'll upgrade this thing after we capture that Morgan Gundam!"

"_All hands! This is Commander Paptimus Scirocco. Operation Avalon is about to begin! The goal of this operation is the destruction or capture of the ADF-X01A3 Morgan Gundam. Hopefully, it will be the latter. All of our new Mobile Suits will assault the Morgan in force, lead by Ensign Mouar Pharaoh in the GAT-X103AP Vert Buster and Lieutenant Commander Jarid Messa in a __GNX-Y903VS Brave__. If we capture the Morgan, we will use it to destroy the AEUG! Begin Operation Avalon_!"

Mouar looked at Jarid.

"You were promoted?"

"A few hours ago. Let's go."

They launched, and found Ron napping.

"Open fire! Take it out!"

The Busters fired on the Morgan, disabling its' VPSA regulators and GN field emitters.

The Morgan was a sitting duck.

GNADF-X01A3 Morgan Raiser

Ron was pissed. Someone was going to pay for this!

Dozens of Mobile Suits, from the GAT-X103 Buster to the ungodly powerful GNZ-003 Gadessa designed by the Innovators and improved by him.

The Morgan was already damaged by the Busters, and the weapons were doing nothing to help.

Then a GNT Brave fired a point blank GN rifle round at the head, blowing the top half (and the Igelstellung CIWS cannons) away.

That also meant he couldn't see shit.

That's one way to take out Ron: spam Gundam-type units at him, keep shooting beam cannons at his MS and hope you get lucky.

Or in this case, catch him alone and unprepared to fight.

The Brave, piloted by Jerid Messa, used the GN beam saber to cut the cockpit open.

"How do you like it, Colonel? Now, die!"

Then a number of Mobile Suits exploded.

Three suits-the Mk II, The MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki, and an unidentified MS-were opening fire on the attackers.

"Damn it! We weren't planning on this! Fall back!"

They were close to destroying the Morgan, but the AEUG had other ideas.

Still, now it was useless: the right arm was gone, both legs were destroyed, the head was useless, the cockpit was in ruins; Ron wouldn't be able to pilot it.

"Will someone get me back to the _Argama_ and tow this thing back to the moon so it can be repaired?"

"_I'll bring the Morgan to the moon. Kamille can get you back to the_ Argama."

"Where is he?"

"_On the Zeta_."

"Zeta?"

"_Zeta Gundam_."

"Oh, that. I'll get going. Bastards ambushed me. But I'm not getting mad; I'm getting even. I'll take the Mk II and start kicking ass."

"_Colonel, you're in no condition. And the Titans won't bother to attack us after this_."

"Got it. Let's get going."

"_Hop in_."

3 hours later

"This was the worst battle I've ever been in!"

"You were ambushed."

"I kill the ambushers most times! I just discovered why the armor on the Morgan failed. Anaheim didn't add Gundanium nor Titanium-A to the frame; instead they used titanium!"

"So, it's not your fault."

"I'm going to the moon personally, to fix this problem! Tell Ms. Yuiry that her new Mobile Suit will be here the second I get back!"

"New Mobile Suit? Oh, yes, the GN-002 Dynames."

"I'm going to rip the heads of those idiots off! I'll take the Chaos 0 Raiser!"

Granada: the next day

Ron was watching the Anaheim techs fix the Morgan A3's armor, and they learned that when you piss him off, people die.

"Refit's almost done, sir! The armor's been replaced."

"Add the Destiny Mk II Striker Pack! I want this MS ready for battle!"

"We've brought it up to A4 status! Ready when you are!"

Ron hopped in.

"Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, Colonial Corps of Engineers, ADF-X01A4 Morgan Raiser, engaging the enemy!"

Ron activated Trans-Am and launched toward Von Braun City.

The Titans and two AEUG vessels were fighting there.

"AEUG vessels, this is Colonel Pinkerton. Identify yourselves."

"_This is the _Argama _and the _Radish. _We need heavy support to break the Titans' battle line_!"

"Anaheim, launch METEOR unit MRA4-1. Time for the Titans to learn never to fuck with me!"

The METEOR launched out and Ron docked with it.

"Targeting the Titans fleet! Launching DRAGOONs, Ultra-Fangs and Funnels! Tone and lock on all enemy targets!"

If the Titans could see what Ron was about to do, they'd be screaming bloody murder.

"FULL BURST!"

This is the last thought of many Titans MS pilots: "_OH, SHIT_!"

Mouar and Jarid avoided the fire, but 89% of the Titans battle fleet was destroyed.

"_This is Lieutenant Commander Messa! As acting commander of the Titans forces, all surviving vessels, retreat! We stand no chance against the Morgan! Retreat_!"

AEUG flagship _Argama_

"WHAT?"

"_That's right. The mass is now a _Magellan_-Class battleship_. _We're dumping fire into it, but it isn't taking any damage at all! We need to launch nukes into it_!"

"This is Colonel Pinkerton. GN nuclear missile launch is authorized."

Then the _Minotaur_ rocked from an attack.

"_What the fuck_?"

"_Something from that ship hit our hull! We're losing control of all weapons on the starboard side_!" "_Keep firing the Yamato Cannon_!"

"_Beam Igelstellungs are offline! Yamato Cannon at 87_%!"

"_Keep firing_!"

Ron pounded the console.

"What the hell's going on?"

"_Fire GN nukes! Dump everything into it before we lose control_!"

"_The metallic substance is inside the ship and multiplying! It's covered the Igelstellungs and the port side drive_!"

Ron roared in anger.

"Set the auto-destruct! Trans-Am into that ship and destroy it if you have to!"

"_We're already on it, but we've lost four ships already, and we're almost about to join them_!"

Then one of the walls started to grow metallic crystals, and it latched onto one of the crew.

His arm was covered in seconds.

"_Jesus H. Fucking Christ! HELP ME_!"

"_Ram us into the enemy ship_!"

Bright and Ron watched in horror as the man was completed covered in metallic crystals.

They grew out of his skin and ripped through his uniform.

"What the-" "_Mein Gott_!"

"No shit! The _Argama's_ got a Mk V GN drive! Trans-Am to the taskforce's location!"

"Hold it! If that thing could take out your ships-"

"The Morgan and its' METEOR are going with you! If that thing takes over then entire force, we're screwed beyond anything we've ever seen!"

Then Torres called from the bridge.

"_Sir, the Titans just sent in a force of 20 ships to stop that thing! They're requesting that we join in the fight_!" "Answer them, Torres! We're beginning our attack!"

"This won't end well."

"You think?"

The subplot in this is to show you a threat in Thor's Ascent: the Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shapeshifters from _Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Awakening of the Trailblazer_.

As the Gundam metaverse is basically 8 timelines running side-by-side, the Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shapeshifters, or ELS, exist in every timeline, but as they haven't been encountered, it takes a lot to wake them up. In this case, Ron, Kamille, Char and Amuro woke them up and now they're wondering what was going on. As shown, they can-and do-assimilate other metallurgical beings and devices, including-but not limited to-vehicles, weapons, ships, Mobile Suits and humans, as we have enough iron to be assimilated. As yet, only GN particle infused metal can't be assimilated, as seen in _Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Awakening of the Trailblazer_, when Andrei Smernov cut into an ELS with his GN Sword Rifle and not one part was corrupted. His GNXIV was assimilated, however, and activated an Trans-Am overload to blow it to hell. On the other hand, ELS can't punch through GN fields, as one got through and partially assimilated the CBS-74 Ptolemaeus II Kai before the crew got it up in time. As they live in high-g gas giants like Jupiter, Minovsky particles created by Helium-3 are something they're used to, so they won't know that UC MSs are a threat until they assimilate one.

Still, they are and always shall be a threat.

ADF-X01A4 Morgan

General Characteristics

Overall Height: 19.89 meters

Empty Weight: 12.2 metric tons

Loaded weight: 64.5 metric tons

Pilot only, cockpit in chest

Armor

Variable Phase-Shift Armor, GN Composite Armor, Gundarium alloy, Gundanium alloy, Trans-Shift Armor

Power-plant: Ultracompact Energy Battery/Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, Mk VI GN Drive (3 with Chaos 0 Raiser unit)

Armaments

16 x EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON mobile weapon wings

8 x PC/CCE-101 Funnels

78 x GNB Micro GN Bits (200 with Chaos 0 Raiser unit)

8 x GN Fangs

M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon

1 x MA-80V beam assault cannon

2 x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber

2 x MA-121ZA combinable high-energy beam rifle

MGX-2235 "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon

2 x MMI-GAU27D 31 mm CIWS

2 x MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3" railgun

2 x MX2200 beam shield generator

1 x GN Sword III Kai

2 x M181KAI "Draupnir Kai" 4-barrel beam gun (modified for Minovsky particles)

The Morgan series had one of its' many peaks with the A4, and the only Mobile Suit to supersede it is the ADF-X01V1 Valkyrie. Few people had the chance to pilot the A4, excluding designer Ronald Pinkerton, but the honors go to Kamille Bidan, Char Aznable, Judau Ashta, Amuro Ray, Lelouch vi Britannia, Kallen Kozuki and (for 30 minutes, until his own MS arrived) Tamaki Shinichiro.

GAT-X103AP Verde Buster

General Characteristics

Head Height: 18.46 meters

Empty Weight: 99.36 metric tons

Power Plant: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Accommodation: Pilot only, cockpit only

Armor: Phase Shift armor

Armaments

94mm high-energy beam cannon

350mm gun launcher

2 x 6-tube 220mm multipurpose missile launcher

2 x M9009B composite bayonette-equipped beam rifle

A Phantom Pain MS, the blueprints were stolen by Ron and put into the Saviour's computer. Piloted by Mouar Pharaoh.

GNZ-003 Gadessa

General Characteristics

Height: 21.4 meters (Ground Mode)

24.8 meters (Normal Mode)

Empty Weight: 60.4 metric tons

Armaments: Beam Saber x 2

GN Cutter x 2

GN Mega Launcher GN Vulcan x 2

Armor: E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor

Power Plant: GN Drive Tau

Propulsion Core Fighter's GN Vernier, GN Booster _(optional)_

Special Equipment and Features

Trans-Am System

Escape Unit

An artillery unit, created for Innovade use, but modified by Ron for normal pilots.

Next Time: the AEUG and Titans force the ELS to fall back, and a massive episode skip to damn near the end of MSZG.

Ja Ne!

Pilot only, cockpit in chest


	5. Part 5

Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam

The Year is Cosmic Era 86. Ronald Pinkerton has suffered his greatest defeat at the hands of Admirals William Adama and Kira Yamato, and is thought dead by both. But the Colonel survived, and entered an alternate Universal Century. By their reckoning, the year is now Universal Century 0087, and the Earth Sphere is in the grip of the Titans. With that, the Anti-Earth Union Group and Karaba fight against them, with limited success. A new threat, greater then that of the Titans and Ron combined, was attacking the Earth Sphere. Ron was sure that this threat existed elsewhere, as well.

AEUG flagship _Argama_: en route to Absolute Defense Line near Side 3

"I've given these fuckers a name: Extraterrestrial Living-Metal Shapeshifters, or ELS for short. These guys can assimilate any metallic substance and turn it into another ELS."

Kamille raised his hand.

"Yes, Kamille?"

"But your ships and Mobile Suits are made of E-Carbon, not metal."

"They still have metal on their surface. The only MS that can't be infected is the GN E-Carbon-coated GNADF-X01A4 Morgan Raiser."

"Why?"

"One of the survivors from the infected _Minotaurs_ said that one of the GNXIIIs impaled one of the smaller ones with her GN Lance and pulled it out without one trace of the metallic compounds on the damned thing. Since the GNXIII was assimilated minutes later, it's likely they wanted to know why." "Like the Borg from _Star_ _Trek_."

"Well, the ELS would kick the Borg's asses any day, because these guys don't change your body: they convert it into material they can use. They've got 2000 extra bodies and 7200 tons of E-Carbon now, and if I'm right and I usually am, they can recreate the _Minotaurs_, that _Magellan_, and any Mobile Suit they've assimilated."

"So, if they assimilate a GM II, they can create more?"

"Same with the Nemos, the Mk II, Hyaku Shiki, the Zeta...Do you get it?"

"We get it. If we let those things touch our MSs, we're beyond screwed and they can make our suits a dozen times over."

"More like millions. And they don't need weapons. The Titans are willing to help us in this, because I've relayed them this data. If just one of those things land in a colony, they'll assimilate everyone, then drop it on Earth to assimilate everything and everyone. And we can't let them assimilate the Argama. This ship has an extrauniversal FTL drive and intel on Colonial defenses. If they get their hands on that-"

"Other universes are in danger."

"_All_ the universes are in danger. Trillions of lives, thousands of worlds..."

"I'm giving the Titans the data on how to use Trans-Am. This is our last battle if we don't succeed. I'm deactivating the IFF transponders on all of your MSs: if they track it back to the _Argama_, we are, for lack of a better term, well and truly fucked. I'm also pulling my aces in the hole out: _Volga_-Class frigates and _Nile_-Class battlecruisers will be used in this mission. Fa, your new MS will join us at Side 3, near the ADL. Everything we've got is being put into this operation. If there's nothing else..."

No one spoke.

"Dismissed. May the Gods protect us all."

Absolute Defense Line at Side 3: Titans/EFSF/AEUG Fleet

Jarid saw the ELS formation: trillions of smaller units, all heading straight for them. "We are so fucked."

Then the _Argama_ jumped in, along with 30 _Volga_-Class frigates and 25 _Nile_-Class battlecruisers.

"_All Titans, EFSF and AEUG personnel, this is Fleet Admiral __Jamitov Hymem. Colonel Ronald Pinkerton will be in change of this operation. Follow his orders as if they were my own_!"

Ron chuckled.

"_All forces, sortie! This will be either be our greatest victory, or our final battle! Cry Havoc! And Let slip the Dogs of War! Drive them into the Nine Circles of Hell_!"

Ron launched out in the Morgan METEOR. Hizacks and GM IIs fired on the ELS, but they were focused on the Morgan, GNXIIIs and the Braves, mainly because they used GN particle-based weapons.

Then they assimilated a GM II and IDed Minovsky particle-using MSs as threats. "_Shit! It's turning into a furball out here_!"

"_A WHAT_?"

"_It's a fighter term! We've got a dozen ELS after one MS! Haven't had a dogfight in 39 years that wasn't this size! All forces! Kill anything that gets near the _Argama_! All other units are expendable_!"

Jarid wasn't a fighter pilot, but he knew how to dogfight and how to gripe like one.

"Why's that, Colonel?" "_Because if they assimilate the _Argama_, they get FTL tech! They can avoid our lines and jump into a colony, or into Earth's core_!"

"_This is Commander Jamaican Daninghan on board the _Alexandria! _Two ELS ran into our hull! We're being assimilated from the inside-out!_"

"_Keep firing and hope to hell that they don't corrupt your escape pods!_" "_That was the first thing they hit!_"

"_Damn it! Get your normal suits on RFN_!" "_RFN_?" "_RIGHT FRAKING NOW! I'M CUTTING YOUR ASSES OUT_!"

Then some of the larger ELS turned into _Baikal_-Class cruisers and fired GN Missiles at the _Argama_.

"_MS teams, intercept those fraking missiles! If one of them hits the_ Argama, _we lose_!"

Then the ELS almost fully corrupted the Titans cruiser.

"_Daninghan! I can't get you out! Ram into one of the ELS ships! You've got a nuke, right_?"

"_Three_!" "_Fire two and use the third for auto-destruct_!"

"_Got it_!"

The two missile tubes fired, then were covered by ELS crystals.

The _Alexandria_ rammed into an ELS _Baikal_ and exploded, but soon formed into a ship Ron didn't expect: an _Archangel_-Class assault carrier.

"_Oh, shit_! Argama, _run_! _That ship can hit you from where it is_!"

It fired it's Valiants, and almost hit the _Argama_.

Bask Om's _Salamis_ took the hit for her, but that meant she was a goner.

Ron cut the ship in half with the METEOR's beam saber, destroying it.

Then most of the smaller ones turned into GMs and Hizacks, then GNXIIIs and even Nemos.

Then they started shooting with integrated beam rifles and beam sabers.

"_Those things are_-" "_Grotesque. I know_."

The GMs didn't have eyes, the Hizacks had longer snouts, the GNXIIIs only had one eye and longer necks and the Nemos had sharp fingers.

In short, a collection of freaks. But Ron noticed that they were going after Kamille and Char mostly, then other random pilots like Jarid.

"_They're after Newtypes. But_..."

Ron ascended, then used his QBWs.

The combat stopped, then every ELS form went after him.

"_Of course. An Innovator's QBWs are almost an exact copy of the radio waves put out by Jupiter. Still, the Morgan's got an FTL drive. I'll just jump out then Trans-Am Full Burst every one of them_."

Ron put up a GN field to protect the Morgan while the METEOR was completely exposed.

Every ELS rammed into the METEOR in order to assimilate Ron, but he'd already detached from the weapons platform and jumped away.

"_Blowing the METEOR in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Trans-Am Full Burst_!"

Ron fired, destroying both the ELS and the METEOR, but there was a problem.

He hit the GN nukes, and the force ripped open a tear in subspace.

"Son of a bitch! All vessels, get out of there, flank speed!"

"_Most of the Titans fleet is being pulled in! We've already lost 9% of our forces; now we're about to lose 98%_!"

"_Hymem! Don't try rescue operations! Your ship's lost structural support! Don't try to redeem your lost honor doing this_!"

"_The_ Moscow's h_ull is breaching! Fleet Admiral Jamitov Hymem_!"

"_He's gone, and if one of those ELS fly back through that rift, we're fucked beyond anything_!"

Ron recovered his DRAGOONs and Funnels.

"_My analysis indicates that Minovsky and GN particle weapons can seal the rift, but my GN drives are still recovering from the Trans-Am Full Burst. All forces, open fire on the rift_!"

"_This is Fa in Gundam Dynames! Launching_!"

"_Fa, no_!"

It was too late, as Fa launched and opened fire on the rift.

Kamille and Char joined in, followed by the rest of the surviving Titans and AEUG forces.

"_Drives are ready! Trans-Am Full Burst_!"

GN and Minovsky particle fire started closing the rift.

"_60 km! 55! 50! It's closing_!"

"_We can do this! Keep firing! Seal that rift! That's an order_!"

Then a squadron of ELS Braves came from the rift.

Ron's fangs couldn't stop them, so they hit Mouar Pharaoh's Vert Buster, which was equipped with two Tau drives.

"_Mouar! Eject! Please, Mouar_!"

"_I'm bailing out! Trans-Am_!"

The Buster rushed toward the rift, at Mach 11.9.

"_Hang on! 25 km and closing_!"

The Buster self-destructed, sealing the rift to 10 km.

"_9.5! 9! 8.5! 8_!"

"_Firing Mega Launcher_!"

Char's Hyaku Shiki fired a beam of near complete destruction at the rift, but it still wasn't enough.

"_It's stuck at 3.7 km! We need another MS to go in and self-destruct_!"

One of the AEUG GNXIIIs Trans-Amed toward the rift.

"_Apolly, no_!"

Ron and Kamille rushed in to stop him from committing suicide. "_For the future of Earth and the AEUG_!"

The GNXIII self-destructed, sealing the rift.

"_NO_!" "_He's gone_!"

"_His sacrifice saved us all_."

Scirocco's image appeared on the screens of every MS in the taskforce.

"_Join me in saluting our fallen brothers of the AEUG and the Titans, saviours of the Earth Sphere_!"

"_This is Colonel Pinkerton. Titans vessels, return to Gryps. We can't have a battle here, otherwise the rift will open again_!"

"_This is Titans commander Paptimus Scirocco. I understand. All surviving ships, return to Gryps_." "We'll fight each other again, Kamille, but not today and not here!"

"_I'm looking forward to that, Jarid. Good luck_."

2 months later: Gryps 2

Ron armed the most powerful weapons system created by ZAFT: the Mobile suit Embedded Tactical EnfORcer Mk VII.

"_That is an evil weapon_."

"The METEOR was created for the ZGMF-X09A and X10A Justice and Freedom. This version was made for the CDF/ADF series of Mobile Suits. There's another five being built and tuned: one for the Mk II, one for the Super Gundam, one for the Hyaku Shiki, one for the new Double Zeta, and a heavily modified one for the Dynames."

"_All forces, prep for combat! Morgan, Zeta, Dynames, Mk II, G-Defencer, Hyaku Shiki, launch now_!"

"Got it! ADF-X01A4 Morgan, taking off!"

The Morgan launched and the Chaos 0 Raiser followed.

"_G-Defencer, launching_!"

The FXA-05D G-Defencer, an upgrade to the deadly but out-of-date RX-178 Gundam Mk II, piloted by Katz Kobayashi, took off, followed by Emma Sheen in the Gundam Mk II itself.

"_Gundam Dynames, Fa Yuiry, taking off_!"

"_Hyaku Shiki, taking off_!"

"_Zeta Gundam, Kamille Bidan, taking off_!"

"Launch all METEORs! I want to kick enough ass so that both Neo-Zeon and the Titans just fuck the hell off!"

"_METEORs launching_."

The Dynames docked with the GN-Arms/METEOR D1, which increased the weapons range of the Dynames.

Hyaku Shiki docked with the METEOR HS1, which used the same anti-beam coating as the ORB-1 Akatsuki.

Kamille and the Zeta docked with METEOR ZG1, which used a higher number of weapons then most METEORs.

Ron's rebuilt METEOR MRA4-1, however, was the deadliest of them all: Mk VI GN drives, both Trans-Am capable, higher-powered weapons, GN missiles, even GN Mk VI Zeon's Hellfire nukes. "_We're going to get our asses kicked_!"

"I've got something to tell you. For every Mobile Suit I've lost, I've taken out over 750 enemy targets. You guys are starting to catch up to me. A running man can slit ten thousand throats in one night, and before this day is over, a lot of assholes are going to die! And if we've got to join them, then this is a good day to die! METEOR Morgan Raiser, Engaging! Trans-Am!"

The METEOR Morgan Trans-Amed toward the target.

"_I'm following him! Trans-Am_!"

Dynames and Zeta followed the Colonel into the hellstorm.

"_Trans-Am_!"

Char, in the Hyaku Shiki, followed.

The Super Gundam stayed behind to guard the _Argama_.

Haman's AMX-004 Qubeley and Paptimus Scirocco's PMX-003 The O turned to see the deadliest Mobile Suit in existence coming right at them.

The Qubeley was powerful, but Ron only needed one shot to take out the psycommu relays, and his DRAGOONs used some kind of subspace comm system, so jamming them was impossible.

Plus, Ron, bastardly genius that he was, created a bio-neural control system, based on something from an old science fiction show.

In short, he could react much faster and kill her.

The O wasn't much better.

Even without the DRAGOONs, the GN Sword could-and did-cut through Luna Titanium, which The O was made of.

And that was _without_ the METEOR! In short...Why don't we let them say it?

"_Oh, SHIT! We're fucked_!"

Ron could've built over one thousand Mobile Suits for the price on the Morgan A4, but the long development process was worth it to create an MS that only Ron could beat.

Haman deployed her funnels, but that was like shooting a tank with a peashooter. Char and Kamille engaged Haman, while Ron dealt with Scirocco.

"_Damn it, Colonel, why won't you die_?"

"I've died once, Scirocco. I was ready for it, but my wife gave The Reaper herself the finger!"

The O was cut in two, but Scirocco had a back up: a copy of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom. Ron would give him the chance to change suits, but then it would be a duel to the death that Ron would win.

"Where the fuck are you, Haman Karn?"

Dueling with the Zeta METEOR and the Hyaku Shiki METEOR was hard enough, but if Ron, the deadliest pilot in a number of universes, attacked, it would be VERY painful to say the least.

Thankfully, one pilot had an MS with enough firepower and armor to challenge the Morgan A4: Jared Messa and the LW-ZGMF-X23SRPCMk II Ventia Saviour.

While not as experienced as the Colonel, his suit was more heavily armored, faster and agile then the other Titans models. And he was going to attack the Colonel.

"_Hello, bitch_!"

He attacked the Colonel, but Ron blocked the attack.

"Still have much to learn, kid. Still, until Scirocco gets back, I'll entertain you." J

arid landed strike after strike, but Ron was the superior pilot and parried all of them.

"The Titans are done for, Jarid! No matter who wins this battle, either the AEUG or the Titans is going to have to deal with Neo-Zeon!"

"_I'll side with the winner_!" "Then I'll make sure to win!"

Then Scirocco came back in the Freedom.

The Morgan was just as maneuverable as the Strike Freedom, so dodging Scirocco's Full Burst was simple.

Ron rushed in and cut off the arms, then kicked it into a ship.

Then the Zeta Gundam entered view.

"This is going to hurt you a lot more then it's going to hurt Kamille!"

Kamille rammed the Zeta into the Titan Freedom, killing Scirocco.

But the asshole used a mind attack on Kamille, scrambling his brain.

Haman finally took out Char, but Ron knew he wasn't dead.

The Hyaku Shiki was still intact; Char was just gone.

When Ron came back, Haman ran off, not wanting to be killed by him.

"Damn. Bright, Char's gone. I'm bringing back the Hyaku Shiki."

"_Where'd he go_?"

"Well, we're not seeing him for a while. Where's the closest colony group?"

"_Side 1's Shangri-La colony_."

"Set course for Shangri-La, then. Where's Fa?"

Then Ron spotted the Dynames dragging the Zeta back to the _Argama_.

"Oh, shit."

"Colonel, Kamille's hurt!"

While Ron was normally uncaring, he was worried for every pilot under his command. (Except Char; "What happened?"

"_I don't know! Get him on board the Argama! I'll find out what's wrong_!"

Ron set course for the _Argama_, still intact after the battle. Neo-Zeon had captured two of Ron's _Nile_-Class battlecruisers and a _Volga_-Class frigate, and quickly found a way to mass produce them.

"_Hey, Colonel! Wait for me_!" "_Jarid's_ still _alive_?"

"He'll be joining the AEUG for a while. Let him dock."

2 months earlier: Koprulu Sector

Most of the Titans Fleet and her personnel survived, and were quickly found by a small group of Ron's old armed forces from the Colonial Civil War.

They were press-ganged into the fleet, and took on a new goal: conquer Cosmic Era Earth and destroy the Colonial Fleet.

For now, they would rebuild.

They still had Tarsonis, Agria, Mar Sara and most of the mining outposts that were untouched by the Fleet during the War.

They even took on the name of the force they assimilated into their own forces: the Titans.

In a sense, Ron DID create the Titans, just not in the way that Lee and Kira thought.

That's the end of the Gryps Conflict. Now for the beginning of the First Neo-Zeon War.

Next Time, on Valkyrie's Flight The Lost Sagas: Mobile Suit Gundam Double Zeta: Ron gets driven insane by the fools of Shangri-La Colony.

Ja Ne!


End file.
